elena_z_avalorufandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Idealna siostra
Idealna siostra – drugi odcinek serialu Elena z Avaloru. Fabuła Elena musi sprawnie łączyć bycie dobrą władczynią i bycie dobrą starszą siostrą dla Izabeli. Streszczenie W towarzystwie służących, Elena szykuje się na posiedzenie Wielkiej Rady, gdy nagle słyszy hałas z pokoju Izabeli. Gdy Elena i Armando tam zaglądają, Izabela pokazuje im swój nowy wynalazek - "Szybko Przebierak", który ubiera człowieka w ubrania, pozwalając zaoszczędzić sporo czasu. Elena mówi, że Izabela zaprezentuje swój wynalazek na dzisiejszych targach wynalazków. Izabela wybiera Elenę na swoją modelkę i podczas pierwszego testu dochodzi do usterki, bo kwiatek, który miał być we włosach Eleny, zostaje wkładany w jej usta. Elena pociesza siostrę, mówiąc, że testy się robi po to, żeby naprawić błędy, i obiecuje jej, że pomoże jej naprawić kolejny błąd. Elena w końcu przychodzi na posiedzenie rady i ogłasza, że przyjeżdża z wizytą król Toshi z królestwa Satu. Luisa zamierza osobiście przyrządzić tamales na tę okazję, a Francisco ma w planach wykonanie pieśni. Esteban natomiast tłumaczy, że to pierwsza wizyta króla Toshi'ego w Avalorze i że muszą pokazać, że cenią jego tradycje, więc mają przyrządzić posiłki z Satu i grać muzykę z Satu. Elena tłumaczy Estebanowi, że król Toshi pewnie będzie ciekawy ich tradycji, skoro po raz pierwszy przyjeżdża do Avaloru. Esteban natomiast mówi, że na Toshim zrobi wrażenie wszystko w satuwiańskim stylu. Elena więc proponuje głosowanie, by zdecydować, czy powitać Toshi'ego w avalorskim czy satuwiańskim stylu, i większość rady (poza Luisą) jest za drugą opcją. Elena namawia Estebana, by ich nauczył satuwiańskich tradycji, skoro jest w tym ekspertem. Esteban mówi, że sam się wszystkim zajmie, ale Elena tłumaczy kuzynowi, że skoro mają robić tak, jak w Satu, to potrzebują wskazówek, i on niechętnie się zgadza. Esteban pokazuje Elenie ubrania z Satu i ona wybiera jedno. Esteban potem uczy, jak używać pałeczek do posiłków w Satu. Elena nie daje rady utrzymać pałeczek, ale Naomi szybko uczy się, jak to robić. Esteban nakazuje Elenie cierpliwie trenować do dzisiejszego przyjazdu króla Toshi'ego. Zarówno Elena, jak i Izabela, są tym przerażone, bo dzisiaj są targi wynalazków. Elena obiecuje Izabeli, że będzie z nią na targach, ale Francisco tłumaczy jej, że ona ma obowiązek podjąć dziś króla Toshi'ego, co załamuje Izabelę. Elena mówi Estebanowi, iż myślała, że król Toshi przyjeżdża jutro. Esteban wyjaśnia, że Toshi przesunął termin na dziś i że myślał, iż jej to mówił, a tak naprawdę to nikomu nie powiedział. Elena postanawia, że skoro Toshi jeszcze nie przyjechał, to teraz pojedzie z Izabelą na targi i zaraz potem wróci na przybycie króla. Po tym, jak Elena poszła, Esteban mówi Higginsowi, że wszystko idzie doskonale, bo chciał zaskoczyć Elenę wizytą króla Toshi'ego i nie powiedział jej o jego dzisiejszym przyjeździe, żeby zabłysnąć przed nim swoim znawstwem, a tak król jemu powierzy umowę handlową, dzięki czemu pokaże, że to on ma w Avalorze prawdziwą władzę. Elena mówi Izabeli, że jedzie z nią na targi i że zawsze znajdzie dla niej czas, po czym wspólnie (z eskortą Gabego i Rico) jadą na miejsce. Po dotarciu na targi wynalazków, Izabela wręcza Elenie naszyjnik z korali, które są zrobione ze zbędnych elementów. Gdy Elena przytula się z siostrą, zauważa przejeżdżającą niedaleko karocę króla Toshi'ego, co znaczy, że on już przyjechał. Elena szybko wiezie wózkiem wynalazek do środka i przypadkiem go psuje. Izabela nie znajduje w torbie okrętaka, który jest potrzebny do naprawy, i dochodzi do wniosku, że zostawiła go w pałacu. Chcąc wrócić do pałacu, by przywitać Toshi'ego, Elena mówi, że pójdzie po okrętak, choć Gabe tłumaczy, że sam po niego pójdzie. Jednak Elena odwodzi Gabego od tego, wmawiając, że sama znajdzie szybciej okrętak, i natychmiast wraca z Rico do pałacu, jednak widać, że nie uda się dogonić karocy króla Toshi'ego. Na szczęście blisko przylatuje Monsun, z pomocą którego Elena dostaje się do pałacu przed Toshim. Elena szybko znajduje okrętak i przebiera się, po czym wita Toshi'ego. Toshi przedstawia Elenie zarówno swojego doradcę, jak i brata - Shoji'ego, i wręcza jej w prezencie wachlarz z Satu. Toshi jest zainteresowany pałacem i Elena mu mówi, że jej dziadkowie go oprowadzą, ale Francisco mówi jej, że to ona ma być przewodnikiem, skoro jest koronowaną księżniczką. Tymczasem na targach, Izabela próbuje naprawić wynalazek, ale nie daje rady bez okrętaka. Gabe uderza pięścią w wynalazek, jednocześnie naprawiając go. Izabela namawia Gabego do przetestowania maszyny. Gdy wynalazek ubiera Gabego w złe ubranie, Izabela dochodzi do wniosku, że coś jeszcze nie działa, i zastanawia się, dlaczego Elena nie wraca. W pałacu Elena szybko oprowadza Toshi'ego i namawia go do odpoczynku po podróży, ale on nie jest zmęczony. Esteban potem ogłasza, że przygotował satuwiańską ucztę wraz z niespodzianką. Naomi przychodzi i Elena szybko zamienia się z nią ubraniami, by jej przyjaciółka ją udawała do jej powrotu. Udając Elenę, Naomi robi na Toshim wrażenie, perfekcyjnie posługując się pałeczkami, co zaskakuje Estebana. Francisco mówi, że jego wnuczka szybko się uczy, ale Luisa coś podejrzewa. Gdy Elena wraca na targi, Izabela podejrzliwie się pyta siostry, czemu się przebrała. Elena mówi wymówkę i potem wychodzi pod pretekstem, że idzie po coś do picia. Podczas pokazu muzyki satuwiańskiej, Elena po cichu woła Naomi do zmiany ubrań, jednak przyłapuje je Luisa, która wszystkiego się domyśliła. Elena tłumaczy babci, że powinna być na targach z Izabelą, która ma problem z maszyną. Luisa obiecuje Elenie, że będzie ją osłaniać, i prosi ją, by wróciła na niespodziankę Estebana. Gdy Elena ponownie wraca na targi, Izabela zauważa, że na stopach jej siostry są inne pantofle, niż wcześniej, po czym dochodzi do wniosku, że ta wróciła do pałacu. Elena wyznaje siostrze, że król Toshi przyjechał i powinna dla ich królestwa z nim być, mimo, że to z nią by chciała być. Czując się zdradzona przez swoją siostrę, Izabela każe jej sobie pójść. Elena wychodzi z żalem, że zraniła swoją ukochaną siostrę, i wraca na niespodziankę Estebana, którą jest jego występ z satuwiańskim tańcem - Tańcem Trzepoczących Wachlarzy. Występ ten szybko kończy się katastrofą ze strony niezdarności Estebana. Mimo, że Toshi'emu również to się nie podoba, on woli jeszcze popatrzeć, bo obiecał Estebanowi, a w Satu dotrzymywanie obietnic jest ważne. Słysząc to, Elena mówi królowi, że w Avalorze obietnice też są ważne i że musi wyjść, bo musi dotrzymać obietnicy, jaką złożyła swojej siostrze, a rodzina jest najważniejsza. Po tym, jak Elena poszła, Toshi i Shoji też wychodzą, ku niezadowoleniu Estebana. Elena wraca w chwili, kiedy Izabela miała właśnie zrezygnować z targów, i przeprasza siostrę, mówiąc jej, że żadne królewskie sprawy nie będą od niej ważniejsze. Izabela mówi, że nie naprawi wynalazku na czas, ale Elena mówi jej, że razem go naprawią na czas. Elena daje narzędzia Izabeli, która zauważa problem w maszynie: Zerwany łańcuch. Elena daje Izabeli podobny do łańcucha koralowy naszyjnik w zastępstwie. Izabeli udaje się naprawić wynalazek w chwili, kiedy przychodzi juror. Izabela prezentuje z Eleną swój wynalazek i to bez żadnych błędów, a w tej chwili przychodzą Toshi i Shoji. Toshi mówi Elenie, że w Satu rodzina też jest najważniejsza i dlatego zawsze podróżuje ze swoim bratem. Toshi mówi Elenie, że chciał zobaczyć avalorskie tradycje i najbardziej zrobiło na nim wrażenie to, że ona ceni swoją rodzinę nie mniej, niż swoje królestwo, i dlatego zgadza się na handlową współpracę. Potem Izabela ubiera Toshi'ego i Shoji'ego w avalorskie ubrania dzięki swojej maszynie i wraz z Eleną i rodziną goszczą ich w avalorskim stylu. Izabela dziękuje Elenie za pomoc. Elena mówi Izabeli, że właśnie od tego są siostry. Najważniejsze wydarzenia * Elena poznaje króla Toshi'ego z królestwa Satu. Bohaterowie Główni bohaterowie * Księżniczka Elena * Księżniczka Izabela * Kanclerz Esteban * Naomi Turner * Gabe Nunez * Król Toshi Pozostali bohaterowie * Francisco Flores * Luisa Flores * Monsun * Armando Gutierrez * Higgins * Rico Villalobos * Shoji * Juror * Bella (tło) * Królewski kucharz (wspomniany) * Daniel Turner (wspomniany) * Król Raul (obraz) * Królowa Lucia (obraz) * Królewscy służący * Królewscy strażnicy z Avaloru * Królewscy strażnicy z Satu * Tancerki * Muzycy * Cywile Piosenka * Siostry dwie – Elena i Izabela Kontynuacja * Izabela dostała od Eleny szkicownik w poprzednim odcinku, "Pierwszy dzień Panowania". Ciekawostki * Izabela czyta tytuł odcinka. * W tym odcinku występuje znany ze Star Treka George Takei jako król Toshi. ** W oryginalnym dubbingu król Toshi mówi znane powiedzenie George'a Takei'a, "Oh, my!", podczas próbowania tamales. * W tym odcinku jest pierwszy muzyczny występ Jenny Ortegi, której głosem mówi Izabela w oryginale, od czasów serialu Richie Rich. * Wynalazek Izabeli w tym odcinku to "Szybko Przebierak". * Bella jest na widowni podczas występu Estebana, co czyni to jej drugim występem w serialu. * Odcinek ten został premierowo wyemitowany wraz z odcinkiem "Pierwszy dzień Panowania". * Odcinek ten został umieszczony na DVD zatytułowanym Elena of Avalor: Ready to Rule (pol. dosł. Elena z Avaloru: Gotowa, by rządzić), który wszedł do sprzedaży 6 grudnia 2016 roku. * Na podstawie odcinka powstała ilustrowana książka zatytułowana A Sister's Promise (pol. dosł. Obietnica siostry), która została wydana 18 października 2016 roku. * Morały: ** Zawsze dotrzymaj obietnicy; ** Rodzina jest najważniejsza. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki sezonu 1